borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 Easter eggs
Inside the Caustic Caverns, there is Minecraft dirt. Walk up to the dirt, and melee it until it breaks. Then you will see minecraft stone and coal, then you break that. Inside there is a bunch of Creepers: most normal but one Badass. They drop money and all sorts of loot. If you leave Caustic Caverns, you can come back and do it all over again. *A random citizen will sometimes say "I'm missing the new episode of Constable What!" A reference to what sounds like a parody of 'Doctor Who' *There is a quest where you have to pretend to be a pizza delivery man and deliver pizza to a sewer system in which 4 mutants that are color coded with turtle shells obviously referencing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Their names are Lee, Dan, Ralph, and Mike. In the same quest, there is a room that has 6 lights on one of the walls, they'll be a combination of red and green. You must pull the 4 switches/levers in the room to turn all lights green. Once done, an enemy called Flinter will appear, which is another reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *There is a Bandit Shotgun called Thre Dog. The text says "Because one barrel ain't enough, and two is too few." This is referencing the character Three Dog the radio broadcaster from the Bethesda game Fallout 3. *By doing a certain quest, you can unlock a skin called "Why So Serious?". It is green, white, and purple and is a reference to Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker in the film "The Dark Knight." *Gun in a cardboard box in the dunes. When opened a voice yells: "What's in the box? What's in the box?". There is a female head in the box and a gun. The gun is named: "Neutralizing Gwen". A reference to the movie Se7en. *When you first speak to Roland he will say "I used to be a vault hunter like you, then I formed the Crimson Raiders". This is a possible reference to the popular 'Took an arrow to the knee' joke from the game Skyrim. Some of the Sanctuary citizens will say "I used to be a vault hunter like you, but then I took a bullet to the knee." *There is a head skin for Salvador called 'Breaking Bald' this is a referenece to the tv show 'Breaking Bad', and the skin makes Salvador look like the series main character Walter White *One of Maya's available costume skins is named "Slice of Fried Gold," a reference to zombie-action-comedy flick "Shaun of the Dead." *On one of the tables there is a cake with Moxxi's picture on it. In the bottom right hand corner there is a barcode to scan with a smart phone. When scanned you get a quote: "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza.- Captain Picard". *In Liar's Berg, one of the buildings is named "Fillion's Ammunition & Arms". Nathan Fillion is an actor who was in the show Firefly, which had a similar 'space western' setting. *A Citizen in Sanctuary can say "I was playing this Echo Sim where you could jump into trucks with your mind. Pretty much the best thing ever." This is a reference to writer Anthony Burch's love for Driver: San Fransisco. *The same citizen may also mention a ECHO Sim called "The Gang that wore Purple." This maybe a reference to the Saints Row series, as the Saints' main color is purple. *After completing the quest "The Cold Shoulder" for Scooter in the Fridge, if you enter the room where Laney emerged you are taken through an area filled with rats. At the end there is a location called the "Rakk Cave" where you fight Rakk man, who throws boomerangs and uses smoke bombs. This is a reference to Batman and the Batcave. *Midget rats say "Allez cuisine." This is in reference to the show "Iron Chef America" In which the chairman introduces the "secret" ingredient, followed by the saying to start it off. *On some Bandit outhouses, it says "No Fapping" on the side. This is a Rage comic face. *A possible pop culture reference: at the beginning of the game Claptrap says "allons-y" which The Doctor from Doctor Who is known to say (10th and 11th Doctors) *The thief rats, on occasion, call out "The fear!" when attacked. This is a reference to the same named boss from Metal Gear Solid 3.